


Don't Play With Fire

by Locallymoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hurt, Like really minor Johnten, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locallymoon/pseuds/Locallymoon
Summary: The next thing happened so fast, Johnny felt a sharp pain behind his head and feels his body go numb and down in the hard cold concrete. He saw some red, is that his blood? he feels his eyes dropping, until he can’t hold himself anymore.There is a reason why you should not play with fire.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Don't Play With Fire

Darkness.

That’s what Johnny saw when he wakes up. He doesn’t even know how he gets in this...this...unknown place. He was tied to the chair, his wrist both in the back of the chair. He tried to get away from the rope, but to no avail, it was too strong. His mouth is also covered by some clothes so he doesn’t make any sound, only a faint one. The only sense he can rely on is his ear and his nose.

\-----------

_He remembered today; it was a usual Saturday morning; he wakes up, kisses his lover, then went to make breakfast for them both. It was a usual sunny side egg with a little bacon, then he continued to make his cup of black coffee, and prepare the orange juice for Taeil. He was only wearing a black jogger pants with no shirt, because they just spent a quite hot night if you could say, judging with how red Johnny back is, look like Taeil went kinda wild with his hand last night, well that’s what happen when Johnny doesn’t hold himself back. It’s been a long time since he spent times like that with his lover, though._

_And last night for the first time, his fiance is the one that lead him, and seriously what kind of man he is to decline the needs of his fiance._

_His thinking is stopped by the sound of coffee pot, so he turns off the stove and lets the Coffee cool down for a while, before pouring them into his glass, and enjoying it on the dinner table. While drinking, he saw their room opened from the corner of his eyes and his fiance is coming out of the room with shirt so large; it slide off his collarbone, and covering his body until the middle of his thigh, still rubbing his eyes._

_“Morning babe.” Johnny said, still drinking. He took his phone too and start scrolling on the social media._

_“Hmmm….morning,” Taeil said. He just walked to the dinner table, sat beside Johnny and taking the orange juice. “Thank you,” Taeil drink his orange juice until it’s empty, and Johnny put his phone with the screen down the table._

_“You’re welcome.”_

_Taeil started eating the breakfast, and Johnny is putting his cup to the sink to wash it. “Do you want to go the Sun and Moon Restaurant today? It’s been quite a while since we have a lunch there, right?”_

_“Aaah….I’m sorry, Taeil, I think I have to pass,” Johnny said, putting his mug to the dish rack. “I need to go for my teeth appointment this afternoon.” He goes back to the table to take his phone and sits in front of Taeil. “How about tomorrow?”_

_“Didn’t you have one Last Tuesday?” Taeil said, playing with his egg. “Isn’t it a bit too early for more appointment?”_

_“Ten told me I need to check for my tooth decay today, I need to get there earlier because usually the waiting time is really long, don’t want to miss my queue number you know.” Johnny continues to use his phone, missing the way Taeil black eyes looking straight at him._

_“.....okay, I think I could use this day to rest, I’m quite sore from yesterday.”_

_“We could just cuddle and watch Netflix today, I will not go until like 1 pm.”_

_Taeil stops his eating for a while, eyes go to stare into nothing, it’s quite weird but Johnny didn’t mind that. He saw his fiance smile, then continue to stare back at him._

_“Sure.”_

\-----------------

The room smells like daisy.

It’s the first thing he notices after he wakes up, it smells really familiar, but he can’t put on what it is. After a while he realizes the scent smells quite like his lover's perfume, it’s a daisy scent. He remembers because he spent so much time to find and buy two bottles of it and being around it so much for years.

Still, it doesn’t really matter. That little information won’t help him go out of this situation. He needs to think fast, he needs to get out of here. Whoever forced him in this room is going to make him meet his doom, and he can’t do that when he has lovers that he loves dearly.

Johnny heard the door being opened.

He is struggling to get rid of the rope. He moves his body and tries to speak, even though the only sound that comes out is really faint.

  
  


A step, then stop. Nothing.

  
  


It was a silence for about 10 seconds, until he hears the door clicking, and steps, more steps, then sound of things got dragged, he heard it got louder near him, and the sound is stopping in front of him, the step continues and then the clothes on his mouth is get ripped.

He heard the step go back in front of him, and a sound of someone sitting on the chair.

Johnny contemplates for a while before he finally talks “What do you want?”

“Do you want money? Gosh if you just want money, please, please take my wallet and my car, just please why did you do this???? please JUST TAKE IT AND RELEASE ME!”

A silence.

The person in front of him keeps silent.

“If I say…”

Wait

What

He knows...he knows this voice.

It’s the voice he has known for 5 years.

In fact, he is very familiar with it, because he’s been living with the owner of this voice for **2 years.**

  
  


“....I want you to burn, would you?”

  
  


\------------------

_Johnny remembered he just went back from his ‘appointment’ and was planning to buy an Ice Americano, just to wash his mouth before he goes back, so he parks his car, goes to his usual cafe near the dentist, when he notices a message from his fiance._

_[My Baby <3] _

_31 October 2020_

_22.22_

_Where are you now?_

_That is kinda weird, his Fiance doesn’t usually texted to asked him something like this, he prefer to call, but well probably it means nothing, so he texted back his location, said that he is in the cafe near the park, 20 minutes from his apartment, this would buy him some time since he also need to ‘fixed’ his appearance before he come home to his fiance._

_He waits for a while inside the cafe and hears the barista called for his name, so he went to take it. He saw the barista name ‘Haechan’, somehow he felt like he knew that name from somewhere, so he asked him._

_“Hey, do I know you somewhere? Your name rings a bell for me, but I don’t know what…”_

_“......I don’t quite sure, sir. But isn’t the world so small? We may have been connected somehow.” Haechan said while smiling, taking the paper straw, and the tissue to put it beside the drinks. “Here is your large Iced Americano.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_Johnny then continued to take his drink, and was on the way to the place where he parked his car, when he noticed his phone ring._

_It’s a message notification._

_He stops just in front of the car to look at his phone for a second, it’s another message from his fiance._

  
  


_[My Baby <3] _

_31 October 2020_

_22.31_

_Didn’t your mother teach you not to play with fire?_

  
  


_The next thing happened so fast, Johnny felt a sharp pain behind his head and feels his body go numb and down in the hard cold concrete. He saw some red, is that his blood? he feels his eyes dropping, until he can’t hold himself anymore._

_And everything goes black._

  
  


\------------------  
  


“Taeil, I-”

“You know Johnny, all this time, I’ve been really nice-you’re my first fiance.”

“I took you to places you wouldn’t even dream of without me, let you do whatever you want, I never asked why you have a lot of dentist appointments, ten appointment for a month? Do you really think you fools me?”

Johnny got silent. Shit. He knew. He fucking knew.

“I got curious, you know, because apparently there’s another relationship beside mine that somehow involves you, so I asked for a little…..help.” Taeil said, he got up and then stood beside Johnny and bent his back to talk right beside Johnny ear.

“...You probably meet Haechan right? My little birdie?”

The Barista.

Right then, Johnny feels like all the colors drained up from his face. The cafe is the place where he usually hangs with Ten when they’re not locked up in his office room to do things you don’t ever usually do at the dentist's office. They knew how far the cafe is from Taeil and Johnny home, and from Taeil workplace, so they never hide their PDA there, holding hands, embracing, hugging tightly, kissing, making out in the toilet, oh my fucking gosh he has done all the things there.

“I was waiting, you know.”

“Maybe it was just a phase.”

“Maybe you are a little bored.”

“Maybe you have a lot of trouble.”

“But six months? Fucking for six months? Do you think I don’t know what you have done when you came back to our apartment, acting like you were innocent when I knew that you held another man’s body that day?”. Taeil is close to screaming now.

No, Johnny thinking all this time he’s been hiding it well, acting up here and there, making up excuses, paying someone to make an alibi for him.

Taeil then stands straight. He goes right in front of Johnny, sits on his lap, and starts to open his ex-fiance blindfold.

“Don’t be scared John…” Taeil said, holding his face with both of his hands so Johnny had no choice but to stare at Taeil.

Taeil kissed him, he kissed him so hard, until their teeth meet, their tongue is fighting, he leaves the kiss breathless.

“I’ll be the one to teach you the pain.” The towel is put in his mouth once again, he also tries to move himself to release himself, but he can’t because the rope is too tight.

The darkness is coming back.

He hears Taeil move back, and the sound of liquid? Being thrown around him. This smells kinda burns your nose, wait...it reminds you of a gas station.

  
  


Oh god.

  
  


It’s a fucking **GASOLINE**.

“HMMPH, URGH, HMMMP”

  
  


“You know, you should have been a better liar instead of being caught red-handed by me.” 

Taeil searches for something on the table near and continues to walk toward Johnny.

click

  
  


The smell of fire mixed with gasoline filled up the room.

  
  


_“Learn well, John.”_

He threw the lighter.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing thriller-suspense kinda like fic, I got the inspiration from Tiffany [Teach You Music Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16QbCoxLNkI) and I thought, well it's gonna be quite fitting for Halloween....? it is? Probably, idk Enjoy some Johnil everyone! 
> 
> English is not my native language, so sorry for some mistake, kudos and comments are really appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
